Overprotective
by Samantha Spanner
Summary: That's what Finn seems to be when Holley announces her new assignment. Will she find out that he has a reason? Summary stinks, and I hope that the actuall fic is better than it sounds. Even though I admit that it's not my best work...


**Author's Notes:  
>This, dear reader, is what happens when I stay up 'till 2:00 in the morning, munching popcorn and watching fireworks on TV. I get rather odd dreams, then decide to write them word-for-word and publish them here.<br>I edited things here and there, but, for the most part, it's exactly like I dreamed it.  
>So, if the characters seem OOC at all (Which I think Holley does...) Don't blame me, blame my subconsious-ness?<strong>

**Also, in my mind, a car touching his/her front tire to the front tire of another car is equal to a human reaching out and holding the hand of another human.  
>*Shrug* Just thought I'd clear that up. <strong>

* * *

><p>"You're doing what?" Finn McMissile asked slowly, his voice flat as he turned to look at the car behind him.<p>

"I'm just going on a quick undercover mission in France." the younger agent, Holley Shiftwell, replied with enthusiasm. "The car that was assigned couldn't go at the last minute, so they asked me to fill in. Isn't it great?"

Finn blinked as he watched the excitement on Holley's face, his own gaze blank. Great? He hardly thought so.

Holley seemed to notice. "Is something wrong, Finn?"

"What's your cover?" the Aston Martin inquired.

"Miss Charlotte Lisette," Holley replied, instantly falling into a French accent. "florist."

Finn raised an eyebrow, confused. "You're going undercover as a florist?"

Holley turned one wheel, almost nervously. "Well... A florist who's shop is frequented by a suspected counterfeiter who..." The Jaguar trailed off, as if unsure weather she should continue.

"Holley?"

"Who's known to be working for a... Widespread criminal organization..." She finished, fidgeting her wheel again.

Finn shook his head, any hope that had come to mind when Holley had said 'florist' had just flown out the window. "Holley... I'm not sure about this..."

"Finn, I'll be fine." Holley interjected. "I'm not just in diagnostics anymore."

"You're still not that experienced."

"But I've been working with the best."

Finn turned away, considering his words. "Be that as it may..." he paused, looking down. "I'm not sure that you're quite ready for this..."

Holley rolled back a little, not sure weather to be offended. She wasn't a beginner trainee, she was a spy- finally, a full-fledged spy- and he didn't think she was ready?

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered, staring at the master agent sadly. "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

Finn didn't answer.

"I've gone through all of my training," Holley continued, "I've done field work with you, not to mention a few missions by myself... Why don't you think I could do this?"

Finn glanced back at Holley, then looked away again.

Holley didn't catch the glimmer of sadness that was in Finn's eyes when he looked at her, and soon continued her words with a different note. "I... I don't have to have your 'go ahead', Finn..." Holley said sadly, backing up and turning slowly toward the door. "If you don't think that I'm ready, then- then I'll just prove to you that I am."

Finn let out a sigh, turning to Holley once more. "Holley...?"

Holley stopped and turned back to Finn, noting the sadness in his aqua green eyes for the first time. "Yes?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but then looked away and closed his eyes, gathering himself. After a deep breath, he began to speak, but he still couldn't meet Holley's emerald eyes. "Holley... In my entire career, there have only been a precious few agents-" he paused, thinking of his first mission in which he encountered Holley, "and even fewer civilians- that I could really, truly trust..."

Finn turned back to Holley, his sad eyes staring into hers. "You're one of them, Holley... And I just..." he let out a sigh. "I just don't want to lose you, too..."

Holley paused, clearly seeing that Finn was upset. "Too?" she asked hesitantly.

Finn's voice quieted as he answered. "I... Lost a close friend and trusted partner during the Allinol case. Just before I met you."

Holley was taken aback, not sure how to reply to this. "I'm sorry, Finn." she said quietly after a moment.

There was a silent pause between the two before Holley continued. "Don't worry, you won't lose me. You've taught me everything I need to know, including the fact that I can always call you."

Finn stared at empty space. "What if I don't get there soon enough?"

Holley drove up next to Finn and comfortingly pressed her front tire against his. "You will, you always have."

"No, Holley... No I haven't..."

"Then I'll just hold on 'till you get there." Holley reassured softly, looking him in the eye. "Or fly away. After all, I do have wings."

Finn looked at Holley with one eyebrow raised as she giggled at his initial reaction to her words.

"Not to mention the fact that I have electroshock devises in my hubcaps, a pistol in my left fender, magnetic tires, holographic disguise emitters, and jet engines. I'm hardly helpless, Finn."

Finn sighed as he reluctantly nodded. "I suppose you're right, but..." he started hesitantly.

"Thank you, Finn." Holley whispered, interrupting as she pressed her tire to his again.

"Just be careful." Finn instructed. "And don't hesitate. If you see anything, and I mean anything, that would indicate that someone suspected you, I want you to call me in. I don't want any close calls."

"What happened to 'You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead.'?"

"Miss Shiftwell..."

"Kidding! I'm just kidding!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>I'm a Malley (Mater/Holley) supporter that dreams stuff that sounds like Filley (Finn/Holley)... huh...  
>Like I said, I'm not sure that they seem very much in character. Finn seems almost too emotional, and Holley just seems off to me... I'm not sure though, maybe I'm just tired...<strong>

**Also, Holley's cover is not totally random. We saw "Hugo" recently, and there was a florist named Miss Lisette- who happened to be played by Emily Mortimer, a.k.a. Holley Shiftwell. **

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Cars. Or Hugo, for that matter.<strong>


End file.
